Talk:Para-Medic
Paramedic losing weight? Is it just me, or does Para Medic look skinnier in MPO than she did in Snake Eater? Hell yeah. Skinner and with bigger boobs. Hahhaa Ocelot youth 20:24, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Grgh, can we change the behind the scenes bit? Apparently, the Japanese version called Dr. Clark a "him" as well. Naomi: Clark hakase no koto? Iie, kare o korosita no wa ani yo. If this is actually referring to the actual masculine gender rather than a clever substitution for "it." we really need to change it. Weedle McHairybug 19:49, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :I've added the information in the Trivia section. Yeah, kare is always used as a male pronoun. Had Dr. Clark been intended to be female from the start, they would've referred to the character as kanojo. Some IP user tried to remove it because "not everyone knows Japanese" without bothering to correct the rest of the information, but I added it back in. Arkhound 16:42, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::False, I removed it TEMPORARILY so you could translate the sentence. It's cool that you are Japanese (or speak Japanese) but not all of us are, hence, we don't know what Kare means. Just posting the Japanese sentence is not enough. -- 17:01, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Possible First Name Is it possible that her full name is Jane Clarke? In Metal Gear Solid 3 she asks Big Boss what his name is and he says John Doe to which she replies her name is Jane Doe. I know this is probably just a witty reply to him saying his name is John Doe but his real first name is actually John, he just gives her a fake surname so is it possible that she does the same?? --MOB-4-Life (talk) 21:35, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Should this article be renamed "Dr. Clark" ? I think that the name of the article should be changed to "Dr.Clark". Clark only used the name "Para-Medic" as a codename during MGS3 & Portable Ops (which isn't even canon). So I think the article should be renamed. Anyone agree ? Nuhr (talk) 20:17, September 17, 2016 (UTC) :Actually, Portable Ops IS canon, especially when Peace Walker explicitly references the events of the game (to say little about how MGS4 included stills from that game in its various flashbacks/montages, especially during EVA and Liquid Ocelot's scenes). But other than that, I agree, we really should rename it to Dr. Clark. If Sigint's article can be called Donald Anderson, we really should use her real name for this. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 20:21, September 17, 2016 (UTC) ::I would disagree, because outside the games, the name Para-Medic is more widely associated with the character than Clark. Sigint at least makes a significant appearance in the series under his real name. --Bluerock (talk) 20:52, September 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Hello, I hope you don't mind me throwing in my two cents...hope that's okay. I agree with Weedle on this one (and Nuhr), I think that the page should be renamed Dr. Clark, since, I don't recall her ever being called Para Medic outside Snake Eater or PO. It might be confusing to any new fan who only played The Phantom Pain to come here and see the Para Medic page. The Man Who Sold The World (talk) 14:51, September 18, 2016 (UTC) :::This is a talk page, so everyone can provide input. Anyway, "Dr. Clark" redirects to Para-Medic's page, and the intro gives her real name, so people shouldn't get confused. Most games also give both her names when she is mentioned in dialogue. --Bluerock (talk)